


OK KO Shorts

by BChowdog



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Funny, Gen, Shorts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BChowdog/pseuds/BChowdog
Summary: All of this came from Brandon Rogers on Youtube, the specific videos being The CEO, Neighborhood Patrol: Pedo Hunt, and CEO Hates Valentines day





	1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A PARODY OF GAME GRUMPS

Dynamite Watkins: THIS IS ACTION NEWS 52 BRINGING YOU YOU'RE DAILY DOSE OF ACTION NEWS!!!

Dynamite Watkins: This is Dynamite Watkins coming in with BREAKING NEWS!!!!

Dynamite Watkins: The rumor come out... Does Lord Boxman is GAY?

Dynamite Watkins: I DON'T KNOW DOES HE?

Dynamite Watkins: Well, They sent that uhhh... to my friend Ashley, so... she went deeper down the rabbit hole and like, read the article and sent it back to me, and she was like "You're gonna want to read this."

Dynamite Watkins: SO, allow me to take the next twenty seconds... to read you an excerpt.. of the "Does Lord Boxman is Gay?" rumor mill.

Dynamite Watkins:*Inhales* 

Dynamite Watkins: "Does Lord Boxman is Gay?" is the most discussed in the media in the few years ago. Even it has happen in 2012, but some of the public still curious about what is exactly happening and to be the reason there is a rumor comes out about his gay!

Dynamite Watkins: At that time he became the massive social networking rumor. The public, especially his fans are shocked. He just came out with his bad rumor which is spread massively. This time is not about his robotics career, but his bad rumor. The rumor is out of standardize of HOAX!!!

Dynamite Watkins: According the the last reported, the engineer revealed himself as homosexual. 

Dynamite Watkins: Do YOU still believe or not!? This rumor is really much talked by people even in a person of his fans.

Dynamite Watkins: So I hope... I hope that cleared that up for you.

 

Ernesto: *turns off TV* So... did you actually come out as gay?

Boxman: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! DID YOU GLEAN ANYTHING FROM THAT!?

Ernesto: ...not really...

Boxman: My God that was like...

Ernesto: Is... Does Lord Boxman Is Gay?

Boxman: Does Lord Boxman is Gay, it's... it's a question that will haunt me for the rest of my life...


	2. Dinosaur Jokes

Lord Boxman: Why couldn't the dinosaur break through the brick wall?

Cosma: I don't know... why?

Lord Boxman: I don't know... I'm asking YOU the question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Professor Venomous: Hey Boxman... What do you call a lesbian Dinosaur

Boxman: I've heard this one before Venomous...

Venomous: Wait! No you haven't!

Boxman: Fine, what do you call a lesbian dinosaur?

Venomous: Cosma

Boxman: Oh my God...

Venomous: *laughs*

Boxman: Are you trying to get me fired? *breaks down laughing*

Venomous: Oh my gosh the look on your face...

Boxman: I... I can't breathe...

Boxman: *gasps* Alright... I've got another one...

Boxman: What do you call all of Cosma's past relationships?

Venomous: What?

Boxman: Tyrannosaurus wrecks

Venomous: Oh Shit 

Cosma: ....

Boxman: Oh... hey Cosma... what's the best way to communicate with a dinosaur?

Cosma: What.

Boxman: Long distance. *Jumps out window*


	3. Enid Hates Her Job

Enid: Hello, welcome to Gar's Bodega my name is Enid what can I help you find today sir.

 

Enid: (to Gertie) Hello, welcome to Gar's Bodega, thank-you for bringing your fucking kids.

 

Enid: THANK-YOU TO WHOEVER TOOK A SHIT IN ISLE SIX!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rad: *throws hotdog at Enid*

Enid: Please stop throwing hot dogs at me.

Rad: *Throws more hotdogs*

Enid: I got my Bachelor's for this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enid: That's going to be $3.76

Ginger: *Dumps bag of change on counter

Enid: Are you trying to give me a fucking seizure?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enid: (to KO) You know, you shouldn't eat those hotdogs, they're three months past the date. THEY'LL MAKE YOU SEE THROUGH TIME.

Enid: Pretty much any of the food we carry will give you a seizure

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enid: Look at that, another turd... some people are so fucking disgusting. *throws turd across Bodega*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enid: You want to talk to my manager?

Enid: Gar! Some bitch wants to talk to you!


	4. Boxmore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this came from Brandon Rogers on Youtube, the specific videos being The CEO, Neighborhood Patrol: Pedo Hunt, and CEO Hates Valentines day

Lord Boxman: There is only one thing worse than a rapist... 

Darrell: A child

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Boxman: (yelling out window) I'M FUCKING LOADED!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boxman: I didn't build this company by being a nice person.

Boxman: (to Ernesto) You can tell my children that we're not having a Christmas this year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boxman: No I'm not-

KO: *grabs Boxmans cell phone and runs*

Boxman: Fuck me!

Boxman: COSMA! SOME ASSHOLE TODDLER TOOK MY CELL PHONE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boxman: Ernesto! Meet me on my island at five, bring my battleaxe and my poetry and be prepared to abandon your religion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boxman: Pull over here, there's a poor person I want to throw my latte at.

Boxman: ONE PERCENT REPRESENT! *throws latte at Mr.Gar*

Boxman: DRIVE BITCH DRIVE!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boxman: GODDAMMIT COSMA I'M WALKING THROUGH A FUCKING FOUNTAIN RIGHT NOW.

Boxman: *sees Venomous*

Boxman: Cosma I'm going to have to call you right back...I- I'm going to have a stroke.


	5. The Look-Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this.
> 
> Mr.Gar creates a neighborhood patrol to watch for Shadowy Figure, and Boxman get's involved.
> 
> Inspired by The Neighborhood Patrol: PEDO HUNT.

Mr.Gar: Let the first official meeting of the Lakewood nieghborhood patrol begin!

Mr.Gar: Alright everyone, what's worse than a creep?

Boxman: A shirtless creep?

Gar: No, a creep that goes after children.

Boxman: OH MY GOD THERE'S A CHILD RAPIST!? I WILL KILL THAT F*CKER!!!

Literally everyone else in the room: ....?

Boxman: THIS GOES TO THE PEDOPHILE OF LAKEWOOD PLAZA TURBO, YOU MAY THINK YOU CAN SHOVE WHATEVER YOU WANT UP HER ##### BUT WE'RE GOING TO SHOVE JUSTICE UP YOURS!!!

Shannon: *face palms*

Carol: (to Gar) Should we tell him Shadowy Figure isn't a pedophile?

Gar: Nah, he won't participate if we tell him. Besides, we don't know for sure that he isn't.


	6. More Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of these except the first one are from vines.

Boxman: GOD I'M SO FAT

Venomous: No you're beautiful

Boxman: I didn't say I was ugly, I said I was fat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KO: Awww... you're a cute little kitty...

Mikayla: *looks up*

KO: aaaaaaaawww, she opened her eye-

Mikayla: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

KO: NEVERMIND, NEVERMIND!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boxman: HEY! DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN WHY I FOUND A LIGHTER IN YOUR ROOM!?

Darrell: Oh yeah... I lit an orphanage on fire.

Boxman: Thank God, I thought you were smoking weed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Venomous: It looks really good...

Boxman: Great!

Venomous: It's my favorite meal...

Boxman: aaaawww thanks.

Venomous: .... but it tastes quite disgusting.


	7. Rippy Rippy Roo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a parody of Bendy Bendy Boo from Futurama, which is a Parody of Scooby Dooby Doo

Rippy Rippy Roo, What's wrong with you?

You're such a lousy mascot.

No one understands a single word you say.

Not even the jerk in the bow-tie.


	8. The Wedding

KO, Rad and Enid burst through the door

Rad: Hold it right there Boxman!

Ernesto: Lord Boxman left over an hour ago.

Enid: What!? His robot is attacking us right now! Where is he!? 

Ernesto: He ran off with Professor Venomous a while ago, they said something about getting married to avoid pointless wars over territory once they've achieved world domination.

At The Wedding...

Boxman and Venomous are standing at the alter, the wedding is being held in Galgarion's tower, and the service is being held by Galgarion. All the villains are there, and Succulentus is Playing Canon in D on the electric guitar. Fink is the petal girl, Jethro's the ring bearer, and a copy of all the Boxmore bots is there, including Ernesto.

Galgarion: If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace.

*Everyone starts yelling*

Galgarion: *checks his watch*

Galgarion: Okay, that's enough. EVERYONE SHUT UP SO THE CEREMONY CAN CONTINUE!!!

Galgarion: Do you, Lord Boxman, take Professor Venomous to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part.

Boxman: I do.

Galgarion: Do you, Professor Venomous, take Lord Boxman to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part.

Venomous: I do.

Galgarion: I pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss.

*Venomous and Boxman kiss*

Later...

 

Venomous: Alright ladies, time to throw the bouquet!

Venomous throws the bouquet into the small crowd of women, the bouquet hits Cosma directly in the face.

Cosma: OW!

Boxman: Ha! I love roses.


	9. Villains

Boxman: When we go into this restaurant, you're twelve

Ernesto: But Dad I'm twenty!

Boxman: ...

Waiter: and... would you like a kid's menu?

Ernesto: *sniffs* Yes I do.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raymond: I don't sing in the shower, I perform

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Boxman and Venomous go to a villains convention:

Venomous: Boxman! Oh My God! IS ANYONE HERE A DOCTOR!

*Everyone raises their hand*

Venomous: Is anyone here a doctor of medicine?

*Everyone lowers their hand*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Boxman: I CAN'T FIND IT!

Ernesto: What are you looking for?

Boxman: My happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boxman: OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE IN TIME OUT! GET ON TOP OF THE FRIDGE!

Boxman: GET UP THERE!

Raymond: (climbing on top of fridge) THIS FAMILY'S A FUCKING NIGHTMARE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raymond: Dad, I have soccer practice at three today, so don't forget.

Boxman: I'll give you a soccer practice

Raymond: Three o'clock 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boxman: I'm going to the skate park, see ya later bitch

Raymond: Dad, you're like fifty.

Boxman: Your mom's fifty.

Raymond: ...I don't have a mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these are based off of vines except the third one.


End file.
